Camp Love at Jeepers Creepers' Lair
by blueninjagirl09
Summary: A RYL story about how they survived in the woods and realized something about them. Not a crossover.


**Camp Love at Jeeper's Creepers' Lair**

**A/N: First R.Y.L. fanfic. I don't know how and why I came up with this idea, maybe it's just I already watched the first part of Jeeper's then watched the part 2 then watched again the first. Haha. Just kidding, I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH. Leggo, read it then review :)**

**-Pammie**

"Isn't it nice to sit with the person you really hate? And I think the bus would crash, the tires would break down by Jeeper's Creepers' shuriken plus his ninja moves and flying skills." Stella proclaimed and Mo just rolled her eyes while waiting for the other lemon heads,

"Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Stella said with a sharp voice,

"How could you say that? We're going camping and then you're trying to be sick!" Mo just sighed.

Stella just rolled her eyes and then smelled someone's perfume that made her recognize whose it was. And then a light bulb appeared on her head and whispered,

"Time for bullying." Then she imagined herself as a witch with laughing effects.

Back to Mohini, yeah, she was obviously mad and felt tired for waiting, "where are they?" she murmured.

Then, she felt someone tapped her shoulder from her back, she turned around and,

"Happy birthday, Mo!"

Greetings from her lemon heads, Wen holding a small circle-shaped strawberry cake, Olivia with a party hat on her head, Charlie with a clown nose and Scott handing Mo a bouquet of flowers,

"Happy birthday, Mo." he said as he kiss her on her cheeks,

"Thanks, Scott." she smiled.

"I thought you were really late."

"Na-ah, we were the earliest one to arrive here." Wen said as he lightens up the candle,

"So let's sing!" Olivia started, "1,2,3!"

Then they sang her a happy birthday song and after that she blew the candle. "Thank you, guys!"

"Wait, where's Stella?" Charlie questioned then they looked around. "There she is!" Olivia pointed at the green bus and there she was sitting in the 2nd line of the seats.

"But what she's doing there? It's not our bus and, who's with her?"

So, they ran to the bus where Stella was riding, they felt surprised when they saw her with...

"Ray? Stella? The heck are you doing?" Mo said almost mad,

"Playing taptap." Stella said as she hardly taps the screen just to defeat Beech,

"This isn't our bus, we should be going there now." Olivia advised, "Just a second, I'm finally reaching it!" Stella squealed. Then the screen turned black and...

"Oh, trust a Beech for charging his iTouch fully." She said disappointed, "Come on, it's over!" Mo said, losing her patience,

"Okay. Hey Beech, we're not done yet!" "Yeah right." he replied.

So the lemon heads left the green bus and went to their bus, "I know why we got a yellow bus." Stella said, "Because lemon is yellow?" Charlie suggested, "Bingo." She grinned; the others just laughed and rolled their eyes.

Ray just placed his Touch in his pocket and then saw a handkerchief on the next seat beside him where Stella sat lately,

"Oh trust a Yamada for forgetting her handkerchief." he murmured as he stood up, took the handkerchief and left the bus.

"Hey, Yamada!" Stella turned around, "Oh, you came for revenge?"

"No, you forgot your handkerchief." She looked for hers, but it was there, "It isn't mine, maybe Jules'?"

"I don't know, I'll ask her."

She just nodded and returned to her seat; Ray left her and went to the back seat.

"I think the bus is leaving. And Ray Beech is still here. So, in order to defeat him fully, I will try to ruin his escape." She stood up and fixed the middle seat, so that she could stop him from leaving. Ray then realized that the bus is already moving,

"Oh my god, the bus is leaving, this isn't mine." He ran and tried to leave the bus, but when he reached Stella, she's not moving and,

"You are not leaving this bus unless we rematch the game." "Come on Yamada, I don't wanna be stuck inside this yellow bus with you lemons."

"Well, you have to." But the bus is already facing the road and Beech just sighed, forgave Stella for what she wants. "Okay, but mine is already dead, whose are we going to use?" They then looked at Charlie behind her seat; he was using it then,

"Charlie." Stella smiled looking at his Touch, and Charlie already gets her, so he gave his Touch and the two rematches again.

"It's cool that Ray's with us, in the same bus." Olivia said as she opens the chips, "Why did you say so?" Wen was embarrassed, "So that Stella won't bother us, duh." Wen just smiled and sip on his lemonade. "Yeah, you're right. Sometimes, it's better to be with Ray; he cannot touch us or even mock us when we're with Stella. Stella's complementary to him." "Oh, I thought you hate math?" "Well, that's just a simple geometry." "Whatever, I still love you." "Haha. You blondie."

"So, how are you and Ray?" Mo asked Scott as they eat the cake that he baked; it seems that Scott's baking skills are getting better than before, "Well, we're still talking, more talking." "What are you talking about?" "He asks me about updates; from Stella." "Why would he ask that?" "I don't know, maybe to find his way to find her weakness?" "And, what did you say?" "'No one and nothing can defeat her.'" Mo just giggled and continued eating.

"I didn't know that Ray's here." said Victoria beside Charlie, "Why's he here? With Stella?" "She stopped Ray for leaving the bus, in order to defeat him. You know her, not contented in just she know that she's high, she wants more." "I see."

"So, how's your lemon heads?"

"You should not be asking that."

"We're friends."

"No, we're not, we're enemies. Don't you remember?"

"I can't. Well, maybe acquaintances."

"Not either."

"Come on, Stella just give me one more chance." he turned off the Touch and looked at her.

"Chance for what?" she gave him a look; his eyes were trying to tell her that he's begging. "Stop playing with me." She sat back and looked at the window. "What do you want?"

"Your weakness." Ray was still staring at her, "I don't have weakness." "Yes, you have. Everyone has." "Then what's yours?" she looked at him with her brows raised,

"Same as yours." "Whatever you say. Just change the topic-" Ray drew closer as he looked her to her eyes,

"I can see your weakness, Stella." He then stood up and, "I'm telling you, we both have the same." He smiled like an evil guy and left her. "He's crazy." That's the only thing she could say.

Stella woke up and realized that it was already dark and getting cold, she looked for the lemons and they were all asleep,

"Where's Ray?" she whispered, "Miss me?" she turned around and saw Ray standing,

"No, I don't. I mean... I'm just curious." She sat back and Ray sat beside her, "Where are we?"

"I don't even know,"

"Then, where have you been?"

"Driver's seat?"

"Then you didn't even ask him? Oh, trust a Beech for gathering information." he just smiled,

"So..." Beech started to speak, "'So' what?" "What if we change the way we talk like we're friends...?"

"I hate the way you say 'friends' even 'acquaintances'." Ray just did a straight face and, "I'm just kidding! Okay, go on. Like what?"

"Good talk, just this time, no foul words, okay?"

"Okay. What about an irony meaning? Oh, I should not be suggesting that." "That either." Then, they moved forward with a huge force, it's like the bus got on a big break, everyone got awakened,

"What's that?"

"I think the tires were... broken." the driver said, "What?!" She stood up walked through the door and left the bus, "Wait, we are you going?!" Ray and the driver followed her.

The tires were broken; Ray saw something inside the tires and he tried to remove it, "Oh my god! What is that?"

"Oh my god! That's..."

"Jeeper's Creepers shuriken something?"

"Let's get inside Ray, let's just call Brenigan that we're stuck in the middle of the road." So the three went inside and find their signals from their phone, "No signal." "Me either." everyone's reaction and Stella was nervous and then...

"Stella! Wake up!" she opened her eyes and then saw that the road was already dark, "It was a dream." she whispered to herself, "We are already here, grab your stuffs." Olivia said. She sighed.

CAMPING, is a serious thing to do, you should know how to survive, how to put a shelter, your own food, no gadgets, no clock, just yourself and the forest. So, they put up their own tent and Ray placed himself beside Stella's. "Then why are you putting up your tent beside mine's?"

"I'm gonna watch you."

"Why? Because you want to guard me from Jeeper's Creepers' mysterious looks? It's not yet the 23rd day." Ray just rolled his eyes and went inside his tent. "Whatever Beech." She also went to her tent.

It was already midnight and Stella can't asleep, so she went outside to sit beside the bonfire, there she saw Ray. "Hey."

"Oh, you're still wake up."

"Yeah, I had a long sleep lately," she sat beside him and grabbed some sticks to play with it.

"No, it's because you're thinking of me." he gave her a smiling face,

"You're weird, I would never do that. I rather think Jeeper's Creepers face than yours."

"Why do you always mention that Jeeper's Creepers thing? Are you fond of him?"

"No. Because I can feel his presence, like his bond to me." he laughed and,

"He likes to eat you." she looked at him, "I have no fear."

"It's not the fear he wants, it's the courage and brave you have."

"How do you know that?" "Everyone does." she just rolled her eyes. And then, Ray Beech spoke up with a soft voice, wishing that voice could let her answer him with a positive review, "What if I fall inlove with you?"

"Ew." She said in disgust,

"What? Oh, come on,"

"The world would become a hell."

"Well, not bad." The blonde smirked,

"Err, don't ever think about that. I'm not interested." Ray just giggled and pinched her cheeks.

**A/N: So how was that? I don't know how I'll continue this, I'm serious. Haha, suggestions and comments are okay. Leggo, Review :) (Sorry for wrong grammars)**


End file.
